


Bad Patient

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jace is a cheeky little shit, M/M, ParkourEnthusiast!Jace, doctor!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is a parkour enthusiast, and notorious for being a difficult patient. He's worked his way through every doctor in the hospital, some on the same day. Now it's the new doctor's turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Jace was sour as Simon sat next to him in the waiting room at the hospital. "It's a few scratches," he muttered.

 

"And a possible broken wrist and two fingers," his friend and training partner replied.

 

"The doctors at the hospital hate me," Jace grumbled.

 

"Because you give them hell," Simon chuckled. "Try not to fidget or force them to drag you back into the room when they examine you."

 

"Whatever," Jace sulked, slouching further in his seat.

 

"Doctor Lightwood will see you now," a nurse informed Jace. His expression was wary, having been one of the unlucky souls that had had to wrestle Jace back into a room and hold him down on a few occasions.

 

"Hey, a new one!" Jace said brightly as he jumped up. "Wanna take bets on how long they'll last?"

 

"Can you for once not go out of your way to annoy your doctor? Simon called defeatedly at his retreating back.

 

Jace just threw him a wink and a cheeky smile.

 

The nurse showed Jace to the examination room. He stepped inside, took one look at the doctor, and shook his head. "Nope."

 

Doctor Lightwood, a tall, slender, dark-haired man with delicious muscles, glanced up at him from his clipboard. He raised his eyebrows in question at Jace's comment.

 

Without replying, Jace leaned backwards out the door and took a deep breath, yelling down the hallway. "If I promise to behave, will another doctor treat me so I can ask this one out?"

 

When he straightened and looked back at doctor Lightwood, the man was gaping. "Uh..." He shifted on his feet, looking awkward. "Can we just...?" He waved at the examination table.

 

Jace was about to cross his arms defiantly, then jolted his wrist and thought better of it. He hissed, but stayed firm. "Another doctor, please."

 

"I'll take him," the head doctor, Luke Garroway, said with an amused smile from behind Jace.

 

"Ha!" Jace replied triumphantly. He spun on his heel to follow Dr. Garroway.

 

"Whether or not you get to go out with him depends on how well you behave," Dr. Garroway informed him as they were about to leave.

 

Jace sputtered, then looked back at Dr. Lightwood, running his eyes overtly over his body. "He's worth it," he smirked.

 

The blush that dusted Dr. Lightwood's cheeks at Jace's comment, was, Jace thought, really sexy.


	2. Epilogue

Teeny tiny epilogue:

 

"There's my favourite not-my-doctor doctor," Jace grinned cheerfully. "And you brought food! You really love me."

 

Alec gave a fond, exasperated sigh. He leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I should have known agreeing to go out with you would mean spending anniversaries in hospital."

 

Jace gratefully accepted his fiancé's help to sit up in bed as much as possible with a broken leg. "You're a doctor. You'd probably spend most of our relationship in hospital anyway. At least now we can be here together."

 

"Sure," Alec snorted. "So, this was...?" He waved at Jace's cast.

 

"Not my fault," Jace insisted with an innocent look. "Well, not completely."

 

"That's not a reassurance," Alec huffed affectionately. "Happy fifth anniversary, dolt."

 

Jace gave a huge smile. "Happy anniversary, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
